Principi e Principesse
by Lawliet Veneziano
Summary: A third story for the "Twin Celebrations", an extra if you will. "One snowy special day, our principi and principesse sneak out and all go out playing among the fields of white. Snow, ice, and four little violent children." Child!BelxOC, Child!SielxOC


Principi e Principesse

*Summary: A bonus story for the Twin Celebrations shots and an AU. One snowy special day, our principi and principesse sneak out and all go out playing among the fields of white. Snow, ice, and four little violent children.*

It was a pretty day, beautifully white; it covered the trees of the unknown kingdom, the buildings, the palace itself. All the little children in the village were outside, bundled up, laughing and playing games with each other; there was happiness, joy, laughter…

Everywhere except inside the palace itself where two little boys were having an angry fit. And for these particular two boys, a fit usually meant hurting each other and anyone stupid enough to try to make them do anything they didn't want to.

Rasiel and Belphegor didn't see why they had to stay inside and not get to play; they didn't want to get dressed for the stupid ball their parents the king and queen were holding, even if it was in their honor. They didn't want to have to be around stupid, annoying adults; they didn't want to have their cheeks pinched by stupid, annoying relatives; they didn't want to have idiots fawn over them just because they were the princes and awesome, while the idiots were stupid and annoying; and they didn't want to celebrate together. Rasiel and Belphegor hated each other. They wanted to go outside and play and throw things at each other and bury each other in snow and basically try to give the other hypothermia and hopefully kill the other. For twins they really were as far apart, yet intensely alike, as they could get.

So when their servants came to try to get them out of bed, Belphegor stabbed his with carefully set traps, giggling his little six year old head off over their screams as knives attacked out of seemingly nowhere; meanwhile Rasiel did the same thing, though if ever asked he had done it much better than his stupid younger twin and was much more ingenious. Belphegor would say that Rasiel was a moron and deserved a really bloody, painful death.

Finally Olgert was sent in to get them, getting Rasiel first since he rather preferred the firstborn over his twin brother; the little prince screamed and flailed and demanded to be put down but he was not obeyed, simply taken to be made to take a bath before being dressed. The whole time Rasiel was angry and pouty, refusing to talk to his butler who he now saw as a traitor to the crown, specifically Rasiel's crown; Olgert had removed it from the older prince's head after all so he could wash his blonde hair. He wiggled and screamed as the butler washed his hair then his body then got him out of the bathtub and dried him off. The little older prince felt a bit better once his crown was back on his head but was still very upset and bit Olgert when the butler tried to get a ruffly shirt over the boy's head; the pain caused the butler to let go and Rasiel, now only in a towel, ran off, leaving his room and going to the place he figured he could hide in because no one in a trillion, million years would expect him there. That would be Belphegor's room.

Belphegor himself was hiding under sheets, hearing footsteps approaching his room; figuring it was more servants he hid completely and lay in wait, laughing happily to himself. He heard the door open and someone come in but no screams, not even a yelp; he heard the door close and a laugh like his that made him very upset. Upset enough to jump out of bed to try to surprise attack his own twin.

"Get out of my room Jill!" Belphegor screamed, trying to stab him with a knife he kept under his pillow; Belphegor liked to keep knives everywhere he could.

Rasiel took one of the many other knives stuck in the wall and blocked his twin's attack, frowning, "I didn't come because I want to, moron little brother. I was escaping Olgert and his manhandling of the future king."

"So? I don't care, go away, stupid Jill," Belphegor scoffed walking away; he was bored with his brother, he wanted more blood and screaming.

"Don't call me Jill, Bel," Rasiel said going over and pulling Belphegor's blankets away when the little younger prince tried to crawl back under them.

"No! Give me back my sheets, Jill!" Belphegor screamed and pulled on his blankets, "And stop being naked in the prince's room!"

Rasiel pouted but didn't return the blankets, holding them close; Belphegor, angered by the sight of his despised twin hugging his blankets, his wonderfully soft royal blankets, started screaming and throwing a tantrum, "No! No! No! Get out, get out, get out!"

"You're a bratty prince; the future king is much better behaved," Rasiel scoffed then heard Olgert coming; he frowned and ran over to Belphegor on the bed, grabbing his twin and covering his mouth while letting the blankets cover them up. He frowned, "Shut up or he'll find us and manhandle us both and we'll have to go see the stupid peasants."

Belphegor bit his hand but stopped fussing, hiding under the blankets with his twin. He hated Rasiel but he hated being made to dress up even more. He'd kill Rasiel later he supposed, when this was over with.

Olgert opened the door to the room and immediately found them; two large bumps on Belphegor's bed was a pretty obvious clue. He sighed and went over, removing the blanket and grabbing both twins. Rasiel screamed, "Traitor!"

"This is your fault, Jill! He'd never have found me if you hadn't come in!" Belphegor screamed and Olgert sighed.

"Okay you two, your mother and father wanted you all dressed up and nice for the party; no more biting and running okay?" he said and set Belphegor down first, "Now I must get his majesty dressed first; Prince Belphegor, can you please stay still?"

Belphegor grinned ever-so-innocently and nodded, "Ushishi~ Of course, the prince can do anything."

Olgert nodded and took Rasiel off to take his bath. Belphegor immediately went back to bed though; he COULD stay where he'd been of course. But it didn't mean he would; he was the prince and the prince always did what he wanted to.

He looked towards his window and saw the falling snow, pouting again before screaming, "The prince wants to play outside!"

"Really? Then why don't you?" The voice, so familiar too, came from behind in the doorway; he looked over to see a girl standing there, wearing a purple and black striped winter hat with little flaps, her long black hair sticking out from under it, her purple eyes staring at him matched with a smile on her six year old face; she wore a jacket and pants and mittens and even a scarf, perfectly dressed for outside play. He frowned, annoyed, "No, you don't get to play outside, Naruki, not when the prince has to stay inside!"

Naruki Yorutsuki, youngest child of the head of the secret guard that protected the royal family from the shadows, giggled and skipped over to him, easily avoiding his wire traps and knife tricks; she climbed onto his high four poster bed then patted his head, "Of course not, Bel-kun! Narie would never go out and play without her fa-vo-rite prince!"

She sounded out favorite, not used to speaking English and not Japanese. He grinned again, "So you'll help the prince escape?"

She nodded, making her hat bounce, "Yup! Mikari is getting your ugly brother so we can all escape together and go play outside in the snow!"

"Ushishishi~" giggled Belphegor sitting up, "Okay then, Naruki."

Rasiel pouted as Olgert got the shirt over his head, messing up his wonderful hair and crown. Belphegor had a tiara, Rasiel's was a crown. The little older twin couldn't fight as Olgert fixed the shirt, staring at the door when he saw a familiar face too; a girl with shoulder length layered black hair and soft blue eyes. She wore a red winter hat, gloves, scarf, jacket and pants; she held a big baseball bat in her hands. WHACK! One hit to the butler's head and he was out like a light. Rasiel looked to the butler then to the girl who blinked then stared at him, not smiling, "Hi Siel-kun."

"Hi Mikari, did you come to save the future king?" Rasiel asked tilting his head; he wasn't bothered in the least he was in a shirt and a towel, he wasn't old enough to care if a girl saw him partially naked after all.

Mikari Kuromi, cousin to Naruki, nodded then smiled a bit, "Naruki is getting your little brother. We're going to go play outside, okay Siel-kun?"

"Ushesheshe~ That's fine with me. Now help the future king get dressed in less frilly clothes, Mikari; I wanna go beat up Bel soon."

Both twins managed to get out of the castle at the same time, though if asked one would always say they were faster than the other. Belphegor escaped by attacking all the guards and servants in his way with knives, Naruki helping with her own kunai to keep their enemies out of the way. They got out through the eastern exit and made their way to a large snow covered field in the back of the palace.

Rasiel got out by letting Mikari deal with anyone in their way, not wanting to waste his energy on peasants; Mikari immobilized them with kunai and senbon and led them out of the western exit before Rasiel took the lead and took them to the same white fields as Belphegor and Naruki were.

The four of them reached the spot at the same time and the two princes looked at each other, wearing the exact same warm clothes and gloves and scarves; Belphegor pouted, Rasiel puffed out his cheeks, then both screamed, "WAR!"

Naruki giggled and ran to make a base for her and Belphegor, Mikari meanwhile supplying Rasiel with snowballs; Rasiel grinned and threw the snowballs at his brother, hitting him repeatedly in the face. Belphegor screamed then started throwing snowballs he made at Rasiel in return, hitting his brother in the face too. Mikari kept making Rasiels and Naruki pulled Belphegor by the shirt behind her impenetrable snow fortress. Belphegor pouted again, "Don't pull on the prince's clothes!"

"Sorry Bel-kun," she said apologetically before throwing a snowball back at Rasiel; she handed Belphegor one, "I made a snowball for you."

"Does it have a knife in it?" he asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Of course it does!" she said happily.

"Ushishishi~" Belphegor threw the knife and Rasiel screamed, a knife now in his arm. Mikari handed him one with senbon inside and he threw it, hitting Naruki, "Ugly peasant girl! Only my dumb brother would like you!"

Belphegor growled and came out of the fortess, jumping on Rasiel and putting his hands around his brother's neck, "Don't call my principessa ugly!"

Rasiel fought back, strangling Belphegor in return and the twins rolled around in the snow, getting cold and covered in snow and making tracks. Mikari and Naruki watched them, each cheering on their respective boy.

"Go Bel-kun! Beat that stupid wannabe king!" Naruki yelled clapping her hands happily.

"Defeat that annoying wannabe prince, Siel-kun," Mikari cheered.

Neither cared that the other was technically the enemy; only the other boy was.

Belphegor got the upper hand then Rasiel kicked him and Belphegor let go in pain; Rasiel took the opportunity to let go too and quickly bury Belphegor under some snow. Naruki ran over to help him and unbury him; pushing Rasiel, "Bel-kun!"

"Stupid peasant, how dare you touch the future king!" Rasiel said pouting.

Naruki stuck out her tongue, "You're not the boss of me, I only listen to onii-chan and Bel-kun! Not ugly , stupid would-be kings!"

She unburied Belphegor and dusted the snow off him, the boy looking annoyed and glaring it seemed at his brother, "Yeah. Unlike Mikari, my Naruki is loyal."

"Mikari is loyal!" rasiel yelled, balling up his fists, "Mikari is my loyal regina! She's better than your stupid ninja!"

"Mikari's a ninja too, ushishi," Belphegor said laughing at his brother.

Rasiel puffed up his cheeks again then looked at Mikari, "Prove you're better!"

"How?" Mikari asked blinking.

"Let's make snowmen! Best one wins!" Naruki said smiling, clapping her hands together.

"Then whichever girl makes the best one wins," Belphegor said smugly getting up, "Thought Naruki will win; principesse always do~."

"Nuh-uh, regine are even better," Rasiel scoffed.

The two girls went to work making their snowmen, using all their elite ninja skills, creativity and silliness to make the best snowmen in the universe. To their minds at least. Once they were done there were two snowmen; one with bats all around it, sitting in a throne and resembling an older Rasiel, about 26 or so, and was Mikari's. Naruki's had a 26 year old Belphegor with a cute little dangerous mink and a froggy at his feet. Both were great snowmen; the twins got so angry they destroyed them though because they were better than the ones they made. It was afterwards they remembered why they girls were making the snowmen and got even angrier, blaming the other.

"You destroyed Naruki's snowman!" Belphegor accused Rasiel.

"You destroyed Mikari's first!" Rasiel yelled at Belphegor.

It let to another strangle fight; this time Belphegor won since Rasiel rolled into a rock and hit his head; The little older prince went to Mikari, pouting, "Fix my head."

Mikari smiled and wrapped his injured head gently, making the older twin happy. Belphegor got jealous and ran to Naruki, "Give the prince attention too!"

Naruki smiled and hugged Bel, "My prince is better than your king."

"My king is cuter than your prince," Mikari answered.

"I can make a better snow angel than Jill can," Belphegor bragged, smirking up at Naruki.

"No he can't, my snow angel is the best," Rasiel said bragging to Mikari in return.

This led to another battle, this time in making snow angels. Unfortunately they made identical snow angels and got confused over who made which one, pointing at either one and bragging it was better. Mikari and Naruki just watched until the boys got into another fight, which ended in a draw, then got up pouting both. In unison they whined, "What now?"

"We need sleds," Mikari commented, "We can sled down the big hill and see who reaches the bottom first."

This thrilled and made the princes happy until they realized they didn't have sleds. Cue a tantrum, complete with falling to the ground and flailing and screaming. Naruki smiled and ran off, returning after a while with sleds.

"Onii-chan had some for us to use," she said proudly and gave Mikari the blue one.

"I want the blue one!" screamed Belphegor.

"Too bad, blue is only for future kings and regine," Rasiel said sticking out his tongue.

Belphegor screamed and Naruki held out a purple one to him, "But purple is a much more regal color, Bel-kun. It's prettier than blue."

Belphegor thought on that for a moment then nodded, seeming to give in now. He got up off the ground and went to the top of the hill that was way taller than they originally thought with Naruki; Rasiel went up with Mikari and they each climbed on their sleds, two to each.

"On your mark," said Mikari.

"Get set," said Naruki.

"Defeat Bel/Jill!" screamed the twins before they were off down the hill, sliding down the snow at a fast speed. Rasiel and Belphegor yelled happily, enjoying the trip down the huge hill. Too bad on the way down they noticed the guards coming at them, yelling and waving their arms. They were found out, now they'd have to go in, and get in trouble and have to go to the ball.

Reaching the bottom, the twins were taken screaming and flailing and the girls were scolded for "kidnapping the princes" and they four were separated with pouts and frowns abound. Belphegor and Rasiel were taken inside and made to get into their party clothes, angry and annoyed. They didn't see the girls all day and were forced to attend the ball they hated until Belphegor bit one of his aunts and was sent to his room. Rasiel did the same and was sent away too; they were locked in and sulked on their beds about the loss of fun…

When once more they were rescued. Naruki picked the lock and Mikari helped Rasiel across his balcony to Belphegor's room, sneaking out down the hall and past the ballroom. The four of them went into the abandoned seventh kitchen, all six of the other ones full-up, and the boys found two cakes waiting for them. One was labeled for Belphegor. One was labeled for Rasiel. If asked they would always say that their own cake was bigger and better tasting than the others.

In unison the girls spoke: "Buon Compleanno nostro caro principe e re!"


End file.
